borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Secret Armory
Wow, it only took a month and two days from announcement to get this out. Anyone remember if the others were released so soon? Any predictions on the bugs:fun ratio? Those assasains look mightly glitchable :pPhoenixlol 21:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was surprised by the announcement at least. Telling us it's going to come out a day or two before it actually does - was not expecting that. I suppose it'll be quite fun - and it'll come with a patch for modded weapons and that irritating bug in the PS3 Rust Commons East. -- 21:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I was unable to read the full article from where I'm at. All I've heard are rumors about fixing modded weapons and your sky trip. Have these been verified in release information or is it all speculative?Phoenixlol 21:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they need to release a patch with support for DLC3 for it to...you know, work. And they said they have a fix for modded weapons as well as the sky trip bug, which would be released in the next patch. So it's safe to assume those will come as bonuses alongside the DLC. -- 21:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :It fits within Gearbox's track record tho, for Xbox, DLC1 released Nov 24, DLC2 released Dec 27, now DLC3 released Feb 23. They skipped January cuz #3 was harder and took longer. LoZ4Ever 22:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So I can't get on for several hours, but am interested to know how they fixed modded weps. Anybody play yet?Phoenixlol 14:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Just got on and loaded the patch, still waiting for DLC3 to hit the marketplace. Modded weapons and other mods are removed - they are just not in the inventory when you load the game. Also, to be more specific on greenbrooms, all new haven chests are White now -- 'Tis the end of New Haven farming. May you rest in peace. -- pt217 I'm still waiting for it to show up in the marketplace. The patch went through though, there are lvl 50+ weapons in the vendors, but you still can't get any experience. New Haven chests have been dumbed down. -- greenbrooms : Hmmm. Would probably try to get some farming out of the way before installing the patch, but lvl 48 weapons probably aren't all that great any more. Phoenixlol 16:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) As I recall, DLC2 was on the PSN around 2:00 central time. I doubt it is actually delayed to another day. 18:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, alright Im totally downloading it now just came up in market place but you have to look for it. in game addons then browse by games select borderlands and get your Secret armory addon. the addon is 1.66GB and is roughly downloading around 50MB per sec on cable internet (local provider). I guess enjoy everyone, because i know i will! ::RAyness25 13:40 23/02/2010 (UTC-05:00) Just started the download myself - it's CRAWLING! I'm sure it will be worth the wait, though. The add-on descripition is pretty funny, too. I am supposed to go see Shutter Island tonight.. may just have to reschedule : ) -- greenbrooms dling now 3%: cantwaitcantwaitcantwaitcantwait... 4%cantwaitcantwaitcantwaitcantwait 5%cantwaitcantwaitcantwait6%cantwaitcantwaitcantwait...........Phoenixlol 23:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) if u wanna play with me and freed (blazeknight23) send one of us a message. starting soon (5:30 central).Phoenixlol 23:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC)